Jeu de rôle - jeu de vilains
by Silver Angell
Summary: Lydia embarque toute la troupe dans un jeu de rôle de son cru. Stiles et Derek sont-il paré pour un remake du Seigneur des anneaux ? Quand on sait que Peter fait le Maitre de jeu... il faut s'attendre à tout. Rated K : Liaison H/H suggérée.


Voici un nouvel OS spécialement écrit pour l'évènement Halloween du blog Fantasy Stories.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis et de Tolkien. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré des FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasystories sur wordpress

* * *

Stiles conduisait sa jeep en silence. Non qu'il était devenu aphone, mais son passager l'avait menacé de lui cogner le front contre le volant s'il ne la bouclait pas… Derek Hale était assis sur le siège passager, bras croisé, lèvres pincées. Hermétique. Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre commercial dans un silence de plomb que le fils du sheriff avait du mal à tenir. Sa nervosité augmentait, le faisant tambouriner sur le volant.

« -Tu arrêtes ça ! » Dit Derek sèchement.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son vis-à-vis, fit une grimace puis regarda de nouveau la route. Il arrêta le bruit, Derek avait laissé ses yeux rouges luire de mécontentement. Stiles aurait bien voulu continuer de provoquer l'alpha, sortir une parole acerbe, mais il craignait que son front n'embrasse une nouvelle fois le volant. C'était déjà arrivé et il savait que le loup ne se gênerait pas pour recommencer. Le jeune homme se remémorait pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette situation en compagnie de cet alpha psychorigide. Il devait ce calvaire à l'action conjuguée de Lydia et de Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Entre la première à qui il était impossible de refuser quoique ce soit et Peter qui cherchait tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour ennuyer son neveu, ils avaient été gâtés. Lydia avait, on ne sait par quel hasard du destin, atterri dans une partie de jeu de rôle. Le concept du jeu l'avait si intéressé que de retour chez elle, elle s'était empressée de modifier les règles et d'inventer sa propre forme de RP… grandeur nature. Avec l'aide sournoise de Peter, elle avait réussi à entrainer Derek, sa meute, Scott, Allison, Jackson et Stiles dans son délire. Et on ne résiste pas à Lydia, surtout Stiles…

Pour l'heure, ils étaient arrivés devant le centre commercial. Sans un mot, les deux «amis » par nécessité se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs. Le rayon bricolage étant au dernier étage. Lydia leur avait fourni une longue liste de trucs divers à acheter. Mademoiselle voulait un rendu véridique. Stiles et Derek marchaient côte à côte dans les allées du magasin. Ils se bousculèrent pour prendre l'escalator qui mène aux ascenseurs. Si bien que Stiles s'étala de tout son long sur les marches d'acier. Derek ne faisant aucun geste pour le rattraper ou s'excuser.

« - Saloperie ! » S'exclama Stiles frottant son coude douloureux.

L'alpha se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil, le mettant au défi de poursuivre ses mécontentements. Stiles serra les dents et enfonça les mains dans ses poches, contemplant ses pieds jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier mécanique. Il maudissait Lydia pour sa répartition des taches quant à la préparation de cet évènement censé être ludique. Derek appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et leva les yeux sur les chiffres qui indiquent les étages. La porte s'ouvrit et ils durent tous les deux se pousser pour laisser passer le flot de gens qui sortait. Stiles tint la porte qui se refermait sur un landau. La jeune maman le remercia d'un sourire, enfin ils purent monter. Derek appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Stiles regarda la porte se refermer avec angoisse. Il n'aimait pas les espaces réduits et encore moins en étant coincé avec ce loup hostile. Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé qu'il y ait une tierce personne, un témoin au cas où. Au cas où l'autre pète un câble et s'en prenne à lui. Avec appréhension, il sentit son estomac descendre dans ses talons quand l'appareil se mis en route et s'éleva. Stiles regardait le décompte des étages, le loup dans son dos. Il sentait déjà l'angoisse monter, son cœur s'accélérer. Les secondes étaient interminables. Tout son esprit était concentré sur la fin du voyage, le dernier étage. L'affichage passa l'avant dernier niveau, Stiles se rassurait petit à petit. Cela allait bientôt s'ouvrir. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et brusquement redescendit d'une dizaine de centimètres. Stiles laissa échapper un cri. L'ascenseur s'était immobilisé, les portes ne s'ouvraient pas. La panique commença à envahir l'adolescent qui se sentit bousculé par le loup qui s'était approché pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage. Stiles poussa un nouveau cri à ce contact.

« - Ferme là. » Dit Derek.

L'alpha pianota sur les boutons, rien ne se passa. Il émit un soupir. Regarda l'affichage et recommença à pianoter, toujours rien. Il finit donc par appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme représenté par une petite cloche.

« - Génial, on se récupère même ta poisse ! » Dit-il à l'intention de l'adolescent.

Stiles se recroquevilla dans le fond de la cabine, la panique, la crise arrivait. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son cou. Il avait peur. Subitement il se jeta sur la porte et tambourina en hurlant.

« - Au secours ! On est coincé. Au secours ! Quelqu'un ! »

Ses gestes étaient frénétiques, il tapait fort contre la porte, se meurtrissant les mains. Derek les lui attrapa et le somma de se calmer, de se tenir tranquille. Il le tenait fermement par les poignets, mais il sentait que Stiles était parcouru de violents tremblements.

« -Lâche-moi ! » Hurla Stiles, essayant de se dégager.

L'alpha le lâcha, Stiles recula avec violence, son dos percutant le fond de la cabine.

« - Calme toi, on peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et à espérer que cela ne sera pas trop long. »

Stiles entourait son corps de ses bras comme pour se bercer.

« - Je… je suis claustro… » Dit-il penaud. En colère contre lui-même de devoir avouer une nouvelle faiblesse devant Derek.

« - Écoute, je suis là ok ? Cela va bien se passer. Suffit d'être patient, pense à autre chose.

- Je ne peux pas… » Gémit l'adolescent.

Ils entendirent les moteurs se remettre en route.

« - Tu vois, cela aura été rapide » dit l'alpha.

L'ascenseur s'éleva un peu pour retomber aussi sec d'un bon mètre. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Ils étaient dans le noir total. Stiles hurla de terreur.

« - Calme toi, ça va aller.

- On va s'écraser !

-Mais non ! C'est juste un incident. »

Derek pianotait sur les boutons, mais rien ne répondait. Il entendait la respiration de Stiles se faire de plus en plus sifflante. Celui-ci paniquait totalement.

« - Stiles, accroche-toi à moi. » Dit le loup qui ne voulait pas le surprendre en le saisissant sans prévenir.

Stiles suivit le son de sa voix et vint contre lui. Il tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout. Derek l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui. Essayant d'arrêter le tremblement.

« - J'ai peur… on va tomber…, dit Stiles, sa voix se cassa, se fissura.

- Chut, ça va aller. » Répondit le loup d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Il cala sa main derrière la nuque de Stiles amenant sa tête reposer contre son torse. Lui murmurant des mots de soutient, l'enveloppant de sensations en caressant son dos d'une main. Lui frottant doucement la nuque de l'autre main. Enfin il posa son menton sur le crane de Stiles et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. La respiration du garçon s'apaisa, son cœur battant toujours un peu vite. Ils poireautèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure. Stiles se sentait idiot d'être ainsi blotti contre le torse de l'alpha, dans le noir. Mais dès qu'il pensait à l'idée de s'écarter, la panique reprenait le dessus. La respiration calme de Derek l'apaisait, sa chaleur aussi. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il aimait ce contact ferme contre le torse puissant du loup, l'appui du menton sur sa tête. Il se sentait en sécurité. Si l'obscurité lui faisait peur, elle lui permettait de cacher son émoi. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la lumière revint sans que l'ascenseur ne redémarre pour autant. Se voir dans les bras de l'alpha, fut une autre paire de manche à assumer. Stiles se recula doucement, se plaquant contre le fond de la cabine. Mais la vague de panique revint à la charge. Il avait le tournis, la sensation que l'ascenseur plongeait. Il commençait de nouveau à manquer d'air. Et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre. Rien à faire, il ne maitrisait rien. Soudain il se sentit entouré de chaleur, il rouvrit les yeux. Derek l'avait de nouveau pris dans ses bras. Le serrant fort, le menton toujours sur son crâne.

« - Je… suis désolé. Dit Stiles d'une voix qui lui sembla pitoyable.

- Ce n'est rien. Par contre pas un mot de ça aux autres.

- Ça ne risque pas… »

Cette fois, Stiles mit plus de temps à se calmer. Le fait de voir Derek si près, de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, le perturbait, ajoutant un autre trouble. L'ascenseur redémarra vingt minutes plus tard. Ils se séparèrent juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Chacun se recomposant une attitude. Au bout de cinq mètres, ils agissaient déjà comme si rien ne s'était passé. Regards mauvais et chamailleries habituelles sur ce qu'il fallait acheter ou pas. Cela leur prit bien une bonne heure pour faire tous les achats jugés indispensables aux yeux de la belle Lydia. Les deux jeunes gens ne décoincèrent pas un mot sur le chemin du retour. Stiles était tendu à l'extrême. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui et se coller sous sa couette, oublier, se faire oublier. Il dut pour cela attendre d'avoir ramené Derek à la propriété des Hale qui servirait de base au jeu. Après avoir déchargé tout le matériel, il partit sans demander son reste. Derek le regarda partir, l'air songeur. Il rangea ce qu'ils avaient acheté dans une des rares pièces encore intactes de la maison.

Lydia, Erica et Allison étaient étalées sur le lit de cette dernière. Lydia leur expliquant son projet, le rôle de chacun des participants, le but du jeu. Elle avait choisi le Seigneur des Anneaux comme base de l'histoire. Il fallait donc répartir les personnages. Elle et Peter seraient les maitres de jeu. Les rôles seraient distribués au hasard, chacun piochant un papier dans un sac. Un des maitres de jeu leur remettrait une feuille « Chasseur » et une autre « proie ». Les joueurs devraient ensuite revêtir le déguisement et les accessoires correspondants pour faire plus vrai que nature

« - Je ne comprends rien, dit Erica.

- C'est simple, je te donne un exemple : Tu pioches un numéro et tombes sur Frodon…

- Hey, je ne veux pas jouer un Hobbit !

- On s'en moque, justement c'est ça qui est drôle dans le jeu de rôle ! reprit Lydia. Tu es donc Frodon, je te donne tes feuilles « Chasseur » et « proie » correspondantes. Sur la feuille « Chasseur » tu verras écrit : Frodon Sacquet ton personnage, le lieu où sera posé ton déguisement et qui te servira aussi de point de départ et enfin le nom de ta cible, celle qui a la solution de ta quête. À l'heure dite, tu pourras commencer tes recherches.

- Quelles recherches ?

- J'y viens ! Si ta cible désignée est par exemple Gandalf, tu dois le trouver et lui voler sa feuille « proie » car elle contient la solution de ta quête. Tout comme ta propre feuille « proie » contient la solution de celui qui va te chasser. La difficulté sera justement de trouver ta proie, car elle va aussi bouger pour trouver sa propre cible. Évidemment, tu dois te cacher de celui dont tu es la proie.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Erica.

- Réfléchit ! Dès qu'il te trouve et qu'il arrive à te voler ta feuille « proie », il est en mesure de terminer sa mission et de gagner.

- Donc si je résume, dit Allison, on doit voler la feuille « proie» du personnage qu'on a en cible et éviter de se faire voler la sienne par celui qui nous a en chasse.

- Oui exactement. Le plus drôle est que tu ne sais pas qui t'a en cible. Donc en gros tu dois te méfier de tous les autres alors que tu n'en a vraiment qu'un seul à éviter.

- Hum… les loups vont être avantagés. Dit Allison.

- Oui, donc avec Peter on leur a collé un handicap supplémentaire dans le but de leur quête qui les retardera un peu.

- Lequel ? Demanda Erica.

- Hey ! Je ne vais pas te le dire ! Répliqua Lydia. Le but est de s'amuser. Il serait bien que chacun joue son personnage dans les combats qui vont immanquablement se faire. Cela va être délicieux !

- Je parie que c'est Derek qui va gagner, bouda la jeune louve.

- T'inquiète pas, Peter lui a prévu un handicap spécial alpha ! Dit Lydia en riant.

- Ça, je fais confiance à Peter pour ennuyer un maximum son neveu. Dit Allison en souriant.

- Bon, reste à faire comprendre les règles aux autres. Et sans vouloir te vexer Allison, je crains qu'il va falloir beaucoup se répéter avec Stiles et Scott… Finit Lydia.

La remarque fit sourire la chasseuse. Certes Scott était adorable, mais il ne brillait pas par sa rapidité d'esprit. Elle se faisait moins de souci pour le fils du Sheriff, il était beaucoup moins débile qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

Le lendemain soir, Lydia organisa une réunion avec l'ensemble des protagonistes pour expliquer les règles et répartir les tâches pour confectionner les tenues. Comme prévu, il fallut expliquer deux fois à Scott. Stiles râla qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de voler quoi que ce soit à un loup. L'important est de participer lui avait rétorqué Lydia. Derek quant à lui était inquiet. Il connaissait bien le regard qu'avait Peter. Et s'attendait au pire de la part de son oncle.

Lydia et Peter avaient eu une réunion secrète pour mettre au point les solutions des quêtes qui consistaient à trouver des objets que Peter irait cacher. Pour les loups, ils avaient ajouté un handicap, avec autre chose à aller chercher assez loin de l'aire de jeu ou difficile d'accès et à ramener avec la solution de leur quête aux maitres de jeu. Tout le monde allait bien courir.

Le matériel ainsi que les déguisements furent fins près le dimanche soir. Le jeu de rôle avait donc été programmé pour le vendredi soir suivant. La lune en serait à son premier quartier. Cela éclairerait un peu les bois où devait se passer l'aventure. Tout en étant assez éloigné de la pleine lune pour éviter des dérapages avec les loups.

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin. Toute la troupe se retrouva à la maison des Hale. La nuit commençait à tomber. Scott, Allison et Stiles étaient arrivés ensemble. Ce dernier savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Il partait donc du principe qu'il essayerait de défendre au mieux sa feuille « proie » en se planquant, sans chercher à trouver sa cible. Même contre Allison, il n'était pas certain d'avoir le dessus. Lydia arriva avec Jackson dans la voiture de sport de celui-ci. Les autres étaient déjà sur place depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

Les maitres de jeu s'avancèrent avec cérémonie. Peter était déguisé en Elrond très classe et Lydia en Galadrielle bien flippante aux yeux de Stiles. La musique du seigneur des anneaux passait sur une sono amenée pour l'occasion. L'ambiance était posée, le décor planté. Place au jeu de rôle.

« - Bon ! Dit Galadrielle, on va procéder au tirage au sort. Ne dévoilez pas quel personnage vous incarnez. Les déguisements et accessoires ont été posés à votre point de départ par Elrond. D'où l'intérêt de bien jouer votre rôle pour qu'on sache qui vous personnifiez. Des questions ? »

Personne ne dit mot. Lydia/ Galadrielle sortit un sac en jute. A l'intérieur huit papiers pliés, comportant un numéro. Chacun des participants en prit un. Puis fit la queue vers les MJ pour échanger leur numéro contre une feuille « chasseur » et une feuille « proie ». Certains d'entre eux faisaient déjà la grimace, d'autres semblaient ravis du personnage octroyé.

« - Allez à votre point de départ, déguisez-vous, le top départ commence dans trente minutes. » Dit Peter / Elrond d'une voix solennelle.

Jackson fut le premier à partir comme une flèche. Il avait grimacé quand il avait vu son personnage et pensé à une mauvaise blague de Peter, voir de Lydia. Il était Gollum ! Une photo sur sa feuille « chasseur » lui indiquait le lieu où il trouverait son déguisement. Sa cible était Arwen. « Une fille pensa-t-il, ce sera facile ! » Sans imaginer que la dite fille pourrait très bien être un garçon. A la fin de sa feuille « chasseur » il y avait une suite de mots incohérente. Il regarda sa feuille « proie » qui présentait la même chose avec des mots différents. Il comprit que la réponse de leur quête était morcelée entre la feuille « chasseur » du joueur et la feuille « proie » de sa cible. Ainsi, la proie ne pouvait pas cacher le « trésor » de son chasseur. Jackson salua l'intelligence de Lydia. Les participants ne pouvaient pas tricher.

Boyd courut vers sa tenue de Legolas. Lui le black incarnait un elfe blond, la bonne blague ! Il avait le Hobbit Sam Gamgi comme cible. Boyd espérait tomber sur Erica, cela serait amusant de traquer sa chérie. Erica se retrouva en Gandalf le gris, avec pour cible Aragorn. Scott métamorphosé en Frodon Sacquet devait courir après Legolas. Derek en Aragorn devait chasser Frodon. Allison grimée en Sam Gamgi courait après Saroumane. Le dit Saroumane incarné par Isaac devait traquer Gollum. Il n'y eut pas que Jackson qui grimaça. Stiles incarnait la belle Arwen et devait trouver Gandalf, ce qu'il se garderait bien de faire.

Tout était en place. Chacun avait sa cible, chacun était une proie. Le jeu de rôle pouvait commencer.

Stiles maudissait sa tenue. Certes il était en Arwen mode cavalière, mais le long manteau bien que fendu, le gênait pour courir. Il voulait faire le moins de bruit possible et s'éloigner dans les limites autorisées qu'avaient imposées Lydia et Peter. Le jeune homme se prenait constamment les pieds dans ce manteau, le serre tête en fil de fer ciselé lui rentrait dans le crane. Il se sentait largement moins classe que Liv Tyler dans ce rôle. Lydia avait même confectionné un pendentif qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'Arwen donnait à Aragorn dans le film. Même s'il était très mal à l'aise dans ce déguisement féminin, Stiles devait avouer que celui-ci était vraiment bien fait, vu leur peu de moyen. Il finit par se tapir sous un bosquet. Calmant au mieux sa respiration et son cœur. Passer inaperçu était son let motive de la soirée.

Isaac avançait prudemment, quand il entendit une branche se briser. Sur le qui-vive, il s'aplatit au sol. Essayant de percer la nuit avec ses yeux de lycan pour deviner l'identité de celui qui arrivait. Boyd ! Vu la perruque blonde de son ami, Boyd n'était pas sa cible. Isaac cherchait Gollum. Par contre, voir son ami en blond platine le rendit si hilare, qu'il ne put étouffer le fou rire naissant. Attirant l'attention de ce Legolas nouvel génération. En voyant la grande chasuble blanche et le long bâton d'Isaac, Boyd soupira. Pas la bonne cible. Ce n'est pas Saroumane qu'il cherchait mais Sam Gamgi.

« - T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule dit Boyd

- Ce que t'es choupinou en blond ! S'esclaffa Isaac.

L'hilarité du jeune loup fut communicative et bientôt les deux amis rigolaient à en perdre haleine. Ce fut la voix de Peter qui les interrompit

« - Bon je vois qu'on se marre bien par ici ! »

Le raffut attira forcément les autres. Et un Scott / Frodon déboula d'un bosquet pour foncer brusquement sur Boyd / Legolas. Celui-ci comprenant que Scott était son chasseur s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Et maudit sa malchance, car il venait d'apercevoir Allison / Sam Gamgi qui elle fonçait droit sur Isaac / Saroumane. Il eut juste le temps de les voir rouler par terre dans une belle bagarre. Peter observait la scène avec un grand sourire. Les jeunes s'amusaient comme des petits fous, but de la soirée atteint.

Depuis sa planque, Stiles entendait les autres rire et s'amuser. Il percevait les bruits de courses poursuites. Cela le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir participer pleinement à ce jeu. Il était vraiment triste et se sentait seul, désespérément seul. Une vieille amertume remontait dans son cœur. Ce sentiment d'être constamment à part, délaissé. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre non loin de lui. Il entendit une voix.

« - Mon précieux, où es-tu mon précieux ? »

La voix de Jackson lui glaça le sang. Le rôle collait à merveille à l'ex-kanima. Stiles essaya de se faire encore plus petit, de faire taire les battements de son cœur. Si cela continuait, il allait se faire repérer.

« Mon précieux… »

La peur montait dans son ventre, une sueur glacée s'empara de son corps. La panique n'était pas loin quand il entendit un nouveau joueur arriver et pousser un grognement sur Jackson / Gollum. Sans chercher à savoir qui était le nouveau venu, Stiles profita du bruit pour détaler. S'empêtrant dans son manteau, il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds. Il avait déjà les mains lacérées par les buissons, il fonçait droit devant lui, fuyant. Son cœur battait à un rythme bien trop rapide, sa respiration n'arrivant pas à suivre. Il entendit des pas dans son dos, cela se rapprochait. Une peur panique le submergea. Il accéléra, les pas se rapprochaient encore. Cinq mètres plus loin, il sentit le vide sous son pied et bascula tête la première. Il se reçu sur l'épaule, le choc lui tira une exclamation de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à freiner sa chute. Il glissait sur ce sol en pente abrupte, se griffant sur le relief et les arbustes. Peur totale, glissade sans fin dans cette nuit presque totale. Brusquement une ombre lui masqua la lune et le plaqua au sol, l'arrêtant net. La gorge tellement enflée par la crise de panique qui le submergeait, il n'arrivait même pas à hurler sa peur. Le jeune homme était terrorisé. Il mit un moment pour comprendre, comprendre qu'on lui parlait, comprendre qui lui parlait.

« - Calme-toi Stiles ! Dit Derek.

- Je… je… Tiens prends la feuille, je te la donne ! C'est bon ! Je me rends.

- Tu n'es pas ma cible !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'attaques ? Dit Stiles la voix tremblante.

- Je ne t'attaque pas ! Regarde plutôt où tu allais atterrir ! répondit l'alpha en montrant le bas de la pente. »

Quatre mètres plus loin, la pente s'arrêtait pour un vide total. Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise. La cervelle de Stiles se mit à cogiter dur. Extrapolant les conséquences, si le loup n'était pas intervenu à temps. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille. S'accrochant à la tunique de Derek. Celui-ci toujours plaqué sur l'adolescent pour qu'il ne glisse pas, regardait le costume de son vis-à-vis. Le serre tête finement sculpté, le collier, le manteau ouvragé et sa tunique entrouverte qui laissait apercevoir le torse de Stiles maculé de sueur. Derek sourit et rigola doucement.

« -J'aurai pu me tuer et ça te faire rire ! Couina Stiles.

- Non, cela ne me fait absolument pas rire que tu te fasses mal. Répondit Derek prenant une des mains du garçon bien amochée par la chute.

- Alors ?

- Alors regarde nos personnages !

- Personnages ? Dit Stiles sans comprendre.

- Je suis Aragorn et toi Arwen, mon amoureuse... »

Stiles ne sut si c'est cette histoire de couple, ou bien la voix de Derek à son oreille qui le troubla. Brutalement, la panique avait cessé. Il sentait le loup peser de tout son poids sur lui. L'empêchant de glisser. C'était gênant, mais une partie de lui-même trouvait cela agréable, réconfortant, comme dans l'ascenseur. Pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait admis, mais il voulait que ce contact ne finisse jamais. Avec regret, il sentit l'étreinte de Derek se desserrer. L'alpha passa son bras sur sa taille et l'aida à remonter la pente.

« - Je crois que Jackson t'as en cible.

- Tin' il m'a fait flipper grave ! Le rôle de Gollum lui va comme un gant !

- On va te cacher mieux que ça. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'essayer d'attraper ta cible ?

- Non… répondit piteusement Stiles, je…

- Le combat n'est pas équitable, je te l'accorde. Je vais t'aider à te cacher, je connais un bon endroit.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

- Tu es une cible facile Stiles, cela avantage donc Jackson. Et je veux gagner. Vois cela comme une stratégie. »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Il avait imaginé que Derek l'aidait par… amitié ou du moins pour un quelconque lien. Mais surement pas dans le but d'une manœuvre pour s'assurer la victoire. Vexé, il suivit l'alpha. Ils se rapprochèrent de la propriété des Hale.

« - C'est là-bas, vers la butte, dessous il y a une petite grotte.

- G… Grotte ?!

- Oui, une planque idéale si tu restes au fond, on n'entendra ni ta respiration ni ton cœur. Viens, suis moi »

Une grotte ! Ce stupide alpha avait-il déjà oublié l'épisode de l'ascenseur ? Certes, il n'y avait pas de porte dans cette grotte, mais cela restait un endroit clos, sombre, avec x mètres de terre sur la tête qui pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Non ! Ne pas penser à cela… Trop tard. Le tambour dans sa poitrine repris de plus bel. L'air lui manquait déjà. Il ne pouvait plus avancer dans ce sombre couloir de terre et de roche. Il n'avait pas la vue perçante des lycans, ne voyait rien, que du noir, que l'obscurité, la mort assurée. Le jeune homme attrapa le bras de Derek. Il avait le tournis et manqua de s'affaler si Derek ne l'avait pas rapidement soutenu en l'entourant de ses bras.

« - Arf Désolé Stiles, j'avais oublié que tu étais claustrophobe, on ressort. »

Les jambes de Stiles refusèrent de suivre. Si bien que le lycan fut obligé de le porter jusque dehors. Il le reposa doucement sur le sol. Stiles s'accrochait à lui, désespéré, incapable d'endiguer la crise.

« - Je… t'empêche de t'amuser, laisse-moi là ça ira.

- Tu es en pleine crise, je ne vais pas te laisser ! Qui as-tu en cible ?

- Euh Gandalf, mais je ne…

- C'est Erica, oui tu as guère de chance de lui voler ta feuille de quête.

- Oui… Je me sens si… pathétique, même Allison est plus forte que moi… »

Derek resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Stiles. Il sentait le corps fragile du jeune homme, sa détresse morale, son cœur en plein concert de percussion. Le déguisement féminin lui ajoutait une note que le loup définit de sexy et sensuel. Déjà lors de la crise dans l'ascenseur, il ne pouvait nier que le contact de Stiles, intimement pressé contre lui, ne lui ait déplut. Il avait aimé cette sensation, cette chaleur qu'il avait sentie monter dans son ventre. Il avait aimé protéger le jeune homme. Dans cette nuit tranquille, il serrait Stiles contre lui, humant à plein nez son odeur. S'en enivrait. Une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait non seulement entendu les battements du cœur de Stiles prit de panique à l'approche de Jackson. Mais il les avait cherchés. Il avait cherché Stiles au lieu de se focaliser sur sa cible. L'avait trouvé et sauvé, encore une fois.

Le loup sentait les poings de l'adolescent dans son dos, cramponné à sa tunique. Il aimait ce contact. Ses mains moites, sa confiance absolue dans l'alpha dans ses moments de détresse. Depuis la mort de sa sœur, Derek n'avait pas ressenti cela. Quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui, lui faisant une confiance aveugle… qui l'aimait ? Prit d'une subite inspiration, il prit le menton de l'adolescent et l'obligea à le regarder. Le regard noisette qu'il croisa le cloua sur place. Il mit quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

« - Bon, on va faire autrement » murmura le loup. Ils étaient si proches, Stiles sentait le souffle de l'alpha sur son visage. Il le regardait avec une interrogation muette.

« - Tu vas me coller aux basques. Comme ça si Jackson arrive, je te défends. »

- Mais Lydia et Peter…

- Ils n'ont pas interdit aux joueurs de s'allier non ? Puis Aragorn se doit de protéger l'elfe dont il est amoureux. Je te protègerai Stiles, toujours. Finit Derek d'une voix rauque. Ses lèvres collées à la tempe du jeune homme.

« - M… Merci. » Dit Stiles dans un souffle à peine audible. Il était si troublé par ce contact si proche, troublé de la réaction de Derek, ces mots à double sens, troublé par le langage de son corps… qui ne trompait pas sur ses intentions.

L'alpha attrapa d'autorité la main de Stiles et l'entraina à sa suite. Il devait attraper Scott / Frodon pour gagner. En chemin ils croisèrent les autres. Se grognant dessus. Stiles s'amusait enfin. Riant des déguisements des autres, de leur bataille, enfin il participait. Tous étaient à fond dans leur personnage. Lydia avait vraiment eu une putain de bonne idée, se dit-il. Et même s'il ne pouvait être aussi actif qu'il le souhaitait, le jeune homme était enfin heureux. Grâce à Derek... Tournant la tête vers l'alpha qui grognait sur Scott, Stiles le vit sous un autre jour. Non plus comme le réfrigérant alpha, chef de meute impassible en toute circonstance. Mais comme une personne avec un cœur, quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir des sentiments, qui pouvait aimer… qui pouvait l'aimer ?

Un grognement plus fort se fit entendre, accompagné d'une petite phrase.

« - Mon précieux ! »

Jackson / Gollum revenait à la charge. Stiles se colla illico à côté de Derek / Aragorn qui se mit entre lui et son adversaire, protégeant sa belle Arwen.

« - Hey ! Ce n'est pas du jeu, Stiles doit se défendre tout seul ! Couina Jackson / Gollum

- Si ! Intervint Lydia / Galadrielle. Rien ne vous interdit de jouer de façon stratégique. Puis vu le couple qu'ils forment, cela entre parfaitement dans le jeu de rôle !

Stiles rougit subitement à ces mots. Le couple qu'ils forment… Derek se servit de sa puissance d'alpha pour faire plier Jackson.

« - Ce n'est pas du jeu » reprit celui-ci tout en obtempérant.

Derek repris donc sa course poursuite contre Scott, entrainant Stiles dans son sillage. Comme le bêta mit un méchant coup d'accélération, l'alpha empoigna Stiles le jetant sur son épaule avec un mot d'excuse et fonça à son tour. Stiles était ballotté comme un vulgaire sac. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait protesté. Pour une fois que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui ! Il n'allait pas s'arrêter à des détails comme loup alpha, brute épaisse ou encore… de sexe masculin. Au bout d'une éternité, Derek le posa délicatement sur le sol, contrastant avec la brusquerie de la course.

« - Ne bouge pas de là, toi. » Dit l'alpha, posant un doigt sur la bouche de Stiles pour prévenir toute discussion.

La bagarre qu'il engagea avec Scott / Frodon fut de courte durée. Il revint donc rapidement l'air victorieux vers son Arwen / Stiles chérie. Quand le loup compara l'énigme des mots entre sa propre feuille et celle volée à Scott, Stiles le vit froncer les sourcils plus éclater de rire. Puis regarder ensuite l'adolescent d'un air gourmand.

« - Si Peter pensait m'emmerder… Il me comble de plaisir. Dit le loup de manière sibylline.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Dit Stiles, un peu inquiet des éclats qu'il percevait dans les yeux de l'alpha. Ne sachant pas comment les interpréter.

Derek lui tendit les deux feuilles. Le jeune homme prit les feuillets et lut la solution de la quête de Derek. Celui-ci devait déterrer un objet dont l'emplacement était donné sur la feuille volée à Scott. Puis Derek / Aragorn devait se présenter avec sa promise, sous-entendu Arwen du coup Stiles, devant les maitres de jeu pour leur jouer la scène sur le pont à Imladris.

« - Aller viens, on va chercher l'objet, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. » Dit le loup en tendant la main à Stiles pour l'aider à se relever.

Il pouvait parfaitement se relever tout seul mais il accepta la main tendue. Stiles ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir le loup garder sa main serrée dans la sienne jusqu'à l'endroit où se cachait l'objet de sa quête. L'objet en question était constitué de deux alliances de la même facture que le serre tête et le pendentif du déguisement de Stiles.

« - Le tirage au sort des rôles était bidon, hein ? Demanda Stiles.

- Je le pense aussi. Murmura Derek en levant ses yeux bleu-vert vers le jeune homme. Donne-moi ta main gauche. »

Stiles la lui tendit, hésitant. Elle était affreusement griffée et pleine de croutes de sang séché. Délicatement, Derek lui passa l'alliance à l'annulaire, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les doigts blessés.

« - Ma belle Arwen… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis il tendit l'autre alliance à Stiles qui était plus troublé que jamais. Ne sachant si le loup jouait à fond son rôle d'Aragorn ou si… En tremblant, il passa la bague au doigt de Derek. La symbolique était puissante et le loup semblait sérieux, solennel. Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi penser et surtout comment réagir. Jusqu'à quel point le loup rentrait dans le jeu de rôle ? Dans tous les cas, Stiles sentait des picotements de plaisir remonter dans tout son corps. Était-ce mal ?

« - Aller on se grouille d'aller jouer le dernier acte devant les maitres de jeux, et j'aurai gagné. » Dit Derek avec un clin d'œil.

Il attrapa de nouveau la main de Stiles et l'entraina à sa suite. L'adolescent suivit. Il était heureux, sans savoir s'il pouvait vraiment se réjouir de ce contact. Tous les sentiments que cela transposait étaient-ils réels ou juste un jeu de rôle ? Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la maison des Hale, main dans la main. Derek fut content de voir le sourire de Peter se lézarder devant cette scène. Derek en profita pour forcer le trait.

« - Les amoureux sont prêt pour la scène du pont, mais on ne connait absolument pas notre texte. »

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté ne sachant toujours pas définir si Derek plaisantait à moitié ou pas. Il se souvenait du contact de ses bras, de ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Se demandant si tout compte fait, il n'avait pas juste rêvé. Il osa un coup d'œil du côté du lycan. Celui-ci devinant son mouvement lui fit un magnifique sourire. Mais depuis quand Derek souriait-il ainsi ? Surtout à lui, Stiles. Son cœur fit un bond. Les doigts du loup ne lâchaient toujours pas sa main. L'adolescent se sentait à la fois torturé et heureux. Deux sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne savait pas gérer. Lydia arriva avec deux nouvelles feuilles, leur texte. Derek en prit une et toujours sans lâcher Stiles se mit face à lui. Pendant quelques instants chacun des deux protagonistes lut mentalement son texte, pour se resituer la scène. Stiles avait le plus gros du travail, car c'est principalement Arwen qui parlait. Aragorn répondait d'une phrase et d'un baiser…

« - Euh je dois dire tout ça ? Demanda Stiles. Mais c'est imprononçable ! Je ne parle pas l'elfe antique moi !

- C'est la condition pour que Derek gagne. Dit Lydia / Galadrielle.

- Et sans vouloir vous presser, les autres vont finir par arriver avec leurs quêtes achevées. » Ajouta Peter / Elrond l'œil malicieux.

Stiles reporta son regard sur sa feuille et soupira. Soudain, il sentit une pression muette sur sa main. Derek lui serrait doucement les doigts, le regardant avec un sourire amical.

« - Ok ok, go pour le mélodrame ! Dit Stiles inspirant à fond pour se donner du courage. »

Arwen: 

_A si i-dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn_. (L'Ombre ne s'est pas encore étendue Aragorn.)

_Ú or le a ú or nin_. (Ni sur vous et ni sur moi)

_Renech i lu i erui govannem?_ (Vous souvenez-vous quand nous nous sommes rencontrés?)

Aragorn: 

_Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen._ (J'ai cru que je m'étais égaré dans un rêve)

Arwen: 

_Gwenwin in enninath..._ (De longues années ont passé.)

_U-arnech in naeth i si celich_. (Vous n'aviez pas les soucis que vous portez maintenant.)

_Renech i beth i pennen?_ (Vous souvenez-vous ce que je vous dis?)

Aragorn se pencha et embrassa tendrement Arwen.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la fin de la scène. Tous les autres étaient revenus et avaient assisté au final. Stiles regarda Derek en rougissant à en devenir cramoisi. Le loup regarda vers le ciel avec un regard exaspéré. Cependant, sa main pressait doucement celle de Stiles avec un tout autre langage.

_Voici le lien audio pour le dialogue entre Aragorn et Arwen ^^_

_ /gwaith/sounds/aragorn_ _

_ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis. Je vous répondrai avec joie._


End file.
